Financial institutions are increasingly allowing customers to directly access and manage account information. For example, customers can manage one-time or recurring funds transfers, pay bills, set up automated withdrawals, or authorize Automated Clearing House (ACH) transactions for a particular customer account. Typically, this is allowed at automated teller machines (ATMs) or via an online portal at which customer data can be accessed (for example, via a web browser).
When a customer moves from one bank to another, however, some problems can arise. Transferring bank account information from one or more financial institutions to a new financial institution require customers to manually close their old bank accounts and to manually reestablish previously existing services at their new bank accounts. Under the new bank accounts, customers manually reestablish information, such as their list of bill pay payees, bill pay payment schedule, scheduled transfers, electronic bills (“eBills”), and automatic debits and credits. The process of manually reestablishing old bank account services at the new bank account can be inefficient and can waste time, energy, and resources. Furthermore, it can be difficult for customers to remember to establish such bank account services, in particular for payment occurrences which occur relatively infrequently (e.g., semi-annually, annually, or less frequently or erratically).
In some cases, financial institutions have attempted to at least partially automate a process by which new customers can import settings for such automated services from a prior account into a new account. However, even such systems have drawbacks. For example, such systems often are able to detect and import bill pay information or other types of transactions originating at the former account, they are not as able to detect cases in which third party automated transfers would occur, such as in the case of an Automated Clearing House (ACH) transaction. This is because such transactions are not represented within the settings of an account at the financial institution but are instead managed by that third party (e.g., a utility provider). From the perspective of the former financial institution, such ACH or other third-party originated transactions are only reflected in a transaction history for that account.
Furthermore, existing attempts by financial institutions to automate importation of settings for such bill pay services are also limited in terms of the flexibility of the services provided. Typically, if a financial institution provides such settings importation services, it does so only with respect to the customer's new account at that financial institution. In other words, such solutions are not configurable to be used in connection with any desired new account at any desired new financial institution. Because financial institutions lack any motivation to provide a tool by which customers could export bank account settings (among other reasons), such tools remain unavailable from financial institutions.
For these and other reasons, improvements in the area of financial account migration are desired.